nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcery Trait
Sorcery Traits are unique genetic and hereditary abilities of certain individuals. They are typically unique to one person or a bloodline. Mystic Eyes and Pure Eyes classify as this. Sorcery traits are often the result of a mutation in the body or an individual's Mystic Energy's properties, in most cases it's both. Classification Ars Oculus Ars Oculus are mystical abilities relating to one's eyes and are described as Hybrids between Magic and Psionics. They are also the rarest of the Sorcery Trait types. They come in two main forms, Mystic Eyes and Pure Eyes. Mystic Eyes and Pure Eyes are rare powers that are hybrid powers between Psychic Powers and Magic. Some are completely unique to one user while others are unique to a bloodline. They are activated when one channel's Mystic Energy to their eyes. What all Mystic Eyes and Pure Eyes have in common are their ability to see Mystic Energy in full detail, High analytical prowess, and some form of predictive capabilities. Despite this, what makes them differ from each other is that they tend to have an additional powers that compliment each other on top of the base abilities they possess. A prime example is the Mystic Eyes of Heaven's Hypnotic abilities and Ability to Erase, Create, or Manipulate an Existence. Both these powers have to do with manipulating Existence itself. Another prime example is the Mystic Eyes of Cockaigne's Hypnotic abilities alongside it's ability to completely blur the boundaries between Dream and Reality, turning Illusion into Reality and Reality to Illusion. Mystic Eyes Mystic Eyes are caused by a physical mutation of one's Meridian System within the Eyes. This results in unique powers manifesting in those eyes. Mystic eyes are the rarest between the two eye powers. However they are typically found in both single individuals as well as bloodlines. The big weakness is that if the user is blinded it can render powers inert. Although, damaged mystic eyes tend to heal over time. Pure Eyes Pure Eyes are almost exactly like Mystic Eyes but they differ in one respect. While Mystic eyes are a trait of the body, Pure Eyes are a trait of one's soul. In other words Pure Eyes are the result of the caster's Mystic Energies' special properties. Pure Eyes are more common that Mystic Eyes and can be found in both individual cases or bloodline cases. What is even more remarkable about these however, is that bloodline based Pure Eyes can appear in people not even related to said family lineage, this is theorized to be the result of reincarnation. Unlike Mystic Eyes, blinding the wielder will not hinder pure eye's abilities. Hybrid Eyes Some eye powers are a mix of both Pure Eyes and Mystic Eyes, these are the rarest form of all and typically only occur in one in a few billion. Such eye powers are classified as Mystic Eyes because they require physical mutation to even manifest. The physical mutations are said to be caused via spiritual means. This means that the mutations are caused by the caster's Mystic Energies' properties. Such powers include the Mystic Eyes of Heaven, Mystic Eyes of Abyss, and the Mystic Eyes of Cockaigne. Because of the nature of their abilities, blinding a user is not sufficient enough to hinder it's powers. Ars Mystica Ars Mystica are a trait pertaining to magic and psionics. These usually manifest as a unique and unusual psychic power or a bloodline based magic. It is common to see this trait in Terrans and Enochim. They can be caused by either a Mutation in one's body or soul. Ars Corpore Ars Corpore are traits of the body (excluding the eyes) and typically manifest as unique passive abilities such as fireproof skin, ability to digest anything (Michel Lotito for example), universal respiration (can breathe in any atmosphere), and other seemingly god like and impossible traits. They can be caused by either a Mutation in one's body or soul. Hybrids A sorcery trait can be more than one of the above classes and therefore would be classified as both types. List of Sorcery Traits Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 02:03, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Powers & Abilities